


Did you really just ask....?

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky needs more sleep, Get Together, Steve fretting, Steve is completely unsubtle, sometimes you just need to blurt out your thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: "I just want to sit on the couch with you, watch bad action movies, eat greasy pizza and marry you. Is that really that much to ask?"Steve can deal with the first three wishes. He isn't really sure if he heard the fourth one correctly...Well, only one way to find out... maybe...





	Did you really just ask....?

Bucky was damn close to popping a vein and it was hard to figure how to go about that one.

 

The whole coming back and settling in part had long since gone by.

 

And no one was more surprised then he himself when he struck up a semi kinda maybe friendship with Stark junior. It was an unexpected start, something to work with.

 

And something that really helped with the settling in.

 

Because Stark - no matter how much you think he is an overly insensitive prick, which by the way he is - can be surprisingly thoughtful at times.

 

Not only did he find heaps of reasons why Barnes just _had_ to stay at Steve's floor. Some of them true, some of them insulting, but all of them aimed at keeping the two super soldiers as close together as their own stupidity would allow.

 

And yes, in a way Stark had figured it out before Barnes.

 

It is one thing to be on the run and vividly remember the one person that might have been your best friend once - and almost nothing beside.

 

It is something else to live with him and collect a wide array of new impressions every day and still find that said person is the only thing worth concentrating on.

 

So yes, Bucky did get a clue. He just didn’t get a chance to act on it.

 

Because, try as he might, Steve was always busy.

 

Some charity, some world saving, morning jogs, team nights and everything in between. And try as Bucky might, Steve seemed completely oblivious to pretty much every move Bucky made.

 

He could sit down and try to find all of his bravery and flat out ask for a movie night, just the two of them and some title Bucky had actually already seen and had a handle on… and something else would come up.

 

He could request food, someone would always talk them into staying in the shared areas.

 

A night on the roof? Bad weather.

 

A walk in the park? Never a moment alone.

 

Finally lounging on the couch? Steve's blasted inability to remain still for more then 15 minutes.

 

At this point Bucky would have even accepted Steve off in his own head, doodling god knows what, but at the very least physically present.

 

It was not to be.

 

Bucky had been trying for two weeks straight.

 

It was not even that be begrudged Steve the time he wanted to spend with friends.

 

It was the damn inability to get any decent alone time in here.

 

Because if he got Steve to sit still and at least start a movie or a meal that was just the two of them… the big oaf would fall asleep without fail within the first 20 minutes.

 

And… Bucky was a grown man. He did not sulk… much…

 

Any maybe, just maybe, he took to carrying Steve to his bed.

 

And also, just maybe, he liked to spend a bit of time beside a sleeping Steve because if life had taught Bucky anything, it was to take what you could get.

 

And maybe it did lead to a lack of sleep.

 

Which in turn led to Bucky being easily irritated.

 

Which in turn proved to be one of the few scenarios that would get Steve to agree to some quality time, just for the two of them.

 

Of course this was the precise day another nutter tried to kill New York - with the help of synthetic bubble gum for crying out loud.

 

And Bucky still wasn’t sure if the startling huge amount of people out to ruin society was a sign of moral decay or if there had always been that many idiots.

 

Either way, by the time they had made it back - gum fought with a mixture of ice, fire and liquids Bucky didn’t even want to name - he was just to damn tired to do a thing about anything really.

 

So instead he collapsed on the couch, made a conscious move to wrap around one of Steve's arms and started to fall asleep.

 

_I just want to sit on the couch with you, watch bad action movies, eat greasy pizza and marry you. Is that really that much to ask?_

 

* * *

 

Steve had almost choked on his own tongue.

 

A part of him was rather sure that he must have misheard things, because Steve Rogers didn’t get that lucky.

 

The point was that he could not really wake Bucky. Even if he had felt inclined to try, the chances of succeeding were somewhere around 20 percent. The other 80 percent ended with Steve missing a limb and Buck snoring on. And that wasn’t really how he wanted to end any day.

 

Least of all a day that had just gotten a hell of a lot more promising.

 

Steve and Bucky had always been close. But even back then Steve had been realistic about things. Bucky could have befriended the world. Steve only ever managed to befriend Bucky. So he was… was biased the right word? Because there was not a version of reality where Bucky would not remain Stevie's number one priority. But it didn’t exactly require a genius to understand that Bucky still could have had everyone his heart desired.

 

And Steve wasn’t stupid. The chemistry between Bucky and Natasha was hard to miss. So Lady's man Bucky Barnes, who for the longest time had not even been able to remember his own name or history, had still managed to score one of the most dangerous women Steve had ever met. Not that he didn’t like Nat. But it was obvious that she could bite off the hand of who ever came to close. And Steve counted himself lucky enough that he had managed to befriend her and to survive the experience.

 

Nat - bless her soul - had even once explained the whole thing to Steve and Steve had applied it to anything but himself. _Got to understand Rogers: The problem is never the actual breaking of rules. The problem is being caught._ And the way she had looked at Bucky back then… Steve really had applied it to anything: disappearing food, clothing that he had very much known to have left elsewhere, unsure fingers reaching for a blanket from a man who clearly expected to be punished for it.

 

Just to think how far out there it would have been for Bucky to request anything just half a year ago. Even something as simple as tab water was only taken when Bucky was sure he would not be observed. And that had not even factored in the question whether or not Bucky liked water or if he would have rather drunk anything else…

 

Steve still remembered the first time he had ever so subtly gotten Bucky into making food. Grilled cheese sandwiches. Nothing major. Just something warm. And if Bucky wanted it with something else on top? It had been a lot like trying to win the trust of a wild animal. Bucky had swayed back and forth, unsure how close was too close, just in case Steve changed his mind. Something as simple as picking mushrooms for a sandwich had resulted in Steve retiring to his room half an hour later and dissolving in tears for the better part of 20 minutes.

 

Sure, he had wanted to hug and congratulate and praise back then. And a part of him hoped that Bucky knew that. But that wasn’t how things worked. Because there was no use in replacing orders with the calculation for praise. Which apparently was how Bucky had gone about those things for a while.

 

So Steve had tried to rein himself in time and again.

 

And if that was easier with some of the other Avengers around…

 

He knew he had overdone it. Mostly because Sam had stared to make quips about the length of a single day and all the things Steve managed to cram into 24 hours - again.

 

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

 

Keeping other people around meant more human interaction for Bucky and less chances to do something stupid for Steve. Because no matter how desperate - or as Nat had put it: obvious - Steve was, he would never ever make a move on someone with other people that close by. Not to mention that the idea of approaching Bucky as anything other then a friend was nerve wrecking enough. The idea of factoring in other peoples reaction? Or the added pressure from that? Just no.

 

For a moment Steve wondered if maybe he could try and fish his phone out of his pocket - a bit unlikely since Bucky was curled up on that side, protectively - or was it possessively? - curled around Steve's arm and obviously unwilling to move.

 

Who was Steve to ask anyway?

 

Sam?

 

Sam was a good friend. But annoyingly practical at times. Steve liked him for that. But having someone point out the difference between a marriage proposal and a love declaration wasn’t exactly what he needed right now.

 

Not to mention that the day was slowly catching up with Steve. A part of him wanted to lay back and just go to sleep as well. Just that Steve knew that he would dare to believe his luck even less come the morning.

 

And was it luck? Was it real? How do you figure this out without… without what?

 

Without getting your hopes crushed?

 

The most mature move would probably be to just ask… as if they had ever done anything the easy way.

 

The longer Steve sat, the more sleep crept up on him.

 

He tucked experimentally on his own arm, just to earn a disgruntled noise from Bucky.

 

"Look, you can keep my arm. But if you want to sleep on the couch I will require a more comfortable position." With which Steve started to ever so slowly let his body slide down the cushions. And the more Bucky followed and practically tried to rub his face through Steve's ribs, the more hope bloomed between Steve's rips. Maybe this could work out.

 

And for one brief moment he realized that he could - in theory - reach his mobile again. He had the brief thought of texting Nat and almost broke out in hysteric giggles.

 

_Hey, your ex just professed an interest in marrying me, moments before falling asleep on me. What should I do? Panic? Celebrate? Ignore it?_

 

In his mind eye he could practically see the moment his chat app told him the recipient had read the message. And no further reaction would be forthcoming... except for maybe dying in his sleep.

 

That wasn't the kind of finish he wanted for this day either.

 

Somewhere along the way he must have dozed off. Because as he opened his eyes again, still with a snoring pile of warmth firmly attached to his chest and a stiff feeling to a muscle or to - not that way, thank you very much - it was brighter outside.

 

For a moment Steve even contemplated to check in with Jarvis on whether or not he had overslept his morning run, but if Sam really missed him for something, Jarvis would likely inform him about Steve's situation anyway. Probably even in a surprising snarky way. It was Jarvis after all.

 

And Steve also figured: this was something to get used to.

 

There must have been a goofy smile on his face, because as soon as Bucky squinted Steve's way there was an almost accusing expression on his face before even a single word had been uttered.

 

Steve's smile broadened. "Morning sunshine."

 

The only answer was more grumbling, as well as the other mans attempt to press his face right through Steve's chest. Steve could even tell the exact moment when Bucky became fully awake again - or at least awake enough to self consciously try and move away a bit, even if he was in no particular hurry to do so.

 

"What?" It was almost adorable to watch as a slight blush bloomed on Bucky's cheeks.

 

And Steve couldn't help himself. Here, in a moment that was just theirs, he had to bring it up. "You talked in your sleep." Which was still close enough to the truth.

 

"Did not!" The answer was automatic. And so Bucky that Steve wasn't even sure whether or not the other one had engaged his brain before protesting. Much less if he had taken the time to maybe remember what he had said.

 

It was easy to tease him from here. "Really? Don't you? What a pity. I thought it sounded like a really excellent idea."

 

And Bucky's face lit up with interest. Of course any idea of his would be an excellent idea. The old Bucky would have very much insisted on it. Probably with some added suggestions.

 

"I really thought it sounded like something we could do tonight. But if you changed your mind..."

 

And the face looking up at him wasn't the one of the old Bucky. The old one would have sassed him by now. This one mainly looked uncertain and maybe a little hurt, even if he did not know what exactly was slipping by...

 

"You don't remember what you said, do you?"

 

There was an ever so short shake of the head. And Steve just had to smile even more. It was a bit as if he had an over sized cat on his chest, wanting attention but too proud to do much about it, but probably just as eager to have that spot behind his ears scratched or just someone to carefully pet his fur... or... okay, that didn't sound right either.

 

Steve wasn't sure when every other sentence in his head had turned into badly concealed innuendo. But if that was the only side effect of the last decade, he would gladly take it.

 

"You had this idea about an evening on the couch. Just you and me and some greasy pizza. Maybe one of these ridiculous movies everyone is always teasing us about. Just kicking back and unwinding a bit. Not like we don't deserve it after yesterday."

 

And it was a sight. The way understanding bloomed on Bucky's face. He liked his idea. Even if Steve had rephrased it for a bit. And it did not really seem like he found the plan lacking. Except for maybe... "Beer?"

 

And who could say no to those hopeful eyes?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve knew better then skipping his morning run. Skipping usually left him jittery - not that there was that much of a difference to his current state.

 

It also allowed him to run his way through some realizations. Bucky was steadily improving. But he had yet to master the art of asking for things. Yesterday had been more of a complain - something else Bucky had yet to get the hang of again - then a request. Maybe an accidentally aloud wish. Maybe just sleep making Bucky a bit more pliant.

 

Even if Steve believed his own luck - and he usually didn't - there was one thing Bucky definitely hadn't mastered yet: it was the art of saying no.

 

They were improving.

 

But things were far from perfect.

 

And damn Steve's mind for always coming up with the worst case scenario. He most definitely didn't want to bring up marriage himself, just to figure two years down the line that Bucky only said yes, because he did not know how to say no.

 

So he would need to plant the idea in Buckys head that it was okay to ask again and be conscious for the following answer...

 

For one hysteric moment Steve wondered if it was worth it to rope Nat into this.

 

Probably not if he valued his limbs and his sanity - which he actually did.

 

So, baby steps.

 

And the very Steve tendency to go over board.

 

He didn't have the patience to order in today. Having Bucky figure out what he wanted to order would take too damn long. And likely end with a frustrated Bucky. Plus: Steve didn't feel like dealing with other human beings. So: frozen goods.

 

Which left him with the question what kind of pizza Bucky would like to eat. Tomato Mozzarella? Four Cheese? Salami? Something a bit more adventurous? Pulled pork Pizzas were a thing now. Broccoli cheese sounded good. Tuna? And apparently shawarma pizza was a thing now, too. Why anyone would want to mix those was beyond Steve, but well... it was something. Taking three of each was probably ever so slightly... well, Steve was glad he had the muscles to carry the lot.

 

But no amount of muscles allowed him to carry more then four six-packs of beer. He would have simply needed more hands. But at least here he had an inkling what Bucky liked. Or at least, what he had tried at the tower this far...

 

Steve also downloaded three movies. Normally he didn't like spending money on immaterial things. But well, it was for Bucky. And he didn't feel like arguing about their movie schedule either. So: plan A. He had heard good things about R.E.D. and R.E.D. 2. And just to be on the safe side he also downloaded Shoot'Em Up. Because if a guy who operated his gun with a carrot didn't get Bucky to rant, nothing would.

 

If Bucky found any of that odd, he didn't say so.

 

He didn't comment on Steve standing in the kitchen and kneading dough for some pizza like buns either.

 

Or on the frankly impressive amount of ice cream Steve had "borrowed" from the common rooms fridge.

 

By four p.m. both of them gravitated towards the couch.

 

By five they sympathized with Bruce Willis, even if not even half the film was in any way plausible. It wasn't exactly open laughter, but it was more mirth then Steve had felt in weeks.

 

By six they decided on the second part. This Sarah Ross woman was definitely something. Victoria reminded both of them of Natasha. And Bucky developed a spontaneous and not so secret admiration for Han.

 

And by seven Steve was pretty sure that if he eat anything ever again he would likely spontaneously explode. Which didn't translate to telling Bucky to stop cuddling into him or his stomach.

 

By the end of the second movie Steve pressed a chaste kiss to Bucky's hair. "You do have good ideas, you know."

 

And Bucky just took the praise, preening just the slightest little bit. He might have also cuddled just a tiny little bit closer, which may or may not be related to the way Steve had started to massage his skull.

 

And even if Steve felt like an idiot, he had yet to figure out a better way to approach this. "I was wondering... "

 

And this really wasn't the best of times for Bucky's eyes to turn huge like saucers.

 

"Look, you don't have to agree to this. We can ignore it. You can mock me for it. What ever. I was just wondering..." Steve really felt like an idiot. "Would you mind if I kissed your nose?"

 

At any other time Bucky's huge eyes would have been comical.

  

"You don't have to. It was just a question."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because you are your own person and you don't have to agree to anything."

 

"But why would you...?"

 

"Because you are important to me and I would like to."

 

Steve wasn't sure what Bucky had picked up from this conversation, but Bucky's head came closer and closer and despite those saucer like eyes he actually seemed to be on board with this.

 

"Just stop me if you don't like this."

 

And it felt strange to place his lips on Buckys nose, linger there for a moment and ever so carefully retreat.

 

It felt a bit impersonal.

 

It also felt like the most intimate things Steve had done this side of the century.

 

He really hoped his smile transported this when he nudged Bucky again ever so gently.

 

"Come on. I know you will like the next movie. You like guns and violence."

 

Which was true, even if it wasn't what was to be expected after everything Bucky had been through.

 

And Steve was right. If they had laughed through most of R.E.D. and R.E.D. 2, Bucky cursed bloody murder over the improbabilities in Shoot'Em Up.

 

It was charming, in a strange kind of way.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky couldn't get his mind of Steve's lips.

 

It had felt strange, wet and warm and soft and... alien, to have someones lips linger on the tip of his nose.

 

It had been so innocent.

 

It had been the probably only thing no one had ever done to him.

 

He had given Steve the permission to do it again.

 

How Steve had made out anything though his insistent stammering was beyond Bucky, but Steve had done it again right away. He had done it again three days later. He had done it again at the start of a movie night. And again before heading of to bed.

 

Bucky would never admit that it had taken Nat to remind him just how easy it was to kiss Steve's mouth from this position.

 

Or that he had ever feared that Steve would react any which way apart from enthusiastic.

 

In the end it took three months and some very misguided sentences from Thor for Bucky to blurt out "I want to marry you." again.

 

Steve spun him in circles, laughing, as he informed Bucky "I know."

 

Things worked out very well from there.


End file.
